


Evari, the love story of a century

by TheReadingWriter



Category: General RPF
Genre: Evari is awesome, F/F, Go support them both, I'm writing a fic about my RPF ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReadingWriter/pseuds/TheReadingWriter
Summary: Well, here we go. #Evari, as promised.Not betaed.I hope you enjoy this Mari and Eva.





	Evari, the love story of a century

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniminis_ri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniminis_ri/gifts), [MissDrarryDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/gifts).

> Well, here we go. #Evari, as promised.  
Not betaed.  
I hope you enjoy this Mari and Eva.

** _Monday, 9th of September 2019_ **

_quietmessofafangirl:_

_Uwaaaah! I love this so much, just like all the other stories of yours that i've read! Harry was awesome in this one i can't even, all the puns and pranks!_   
_(Ps. Wow i can't believe i found this specific story NOW, when i was on the verge of commenting on another one and asking you i you do prompts because i'd really love to read like a million cliche soulmate aus ( or secret relationship, OR fake dating) in your style)_

_:)_

_ MissDrarryDawn: _

_thank you so much! i had so much fun writing this! also, if you have an interesting prompt, you can always hmu, i just might write it for ya ;3 anyways, thanks so much for your nice comment :D_

_ quietmessofafangirl: _

_Aaaaah thank YOU!!_   
_i saw a pin with like a dozen soulmate prompts the other day and the first thing i thought was, wow i'd love to read one of those in your style, so here's the link if you wanna check one of them out (https://pin.it/wy5wh67ijji3do)_

_ MissDrarryDawn: _

_i definitely will thanks :3_

Your first interaction, in the comment section of Eva's fic "Feline." First impressions are important, you two seem to have gotten off on the right foot right away.

Two cuties, unaware of what you'll become in the future.

_ **Monday 14th of October** _

Eva posts her fic "Glorius Glamoured Gambols" a gift fic for Mari. (Fyi, that comment chain the three of us made on that fic consists of 150 comments). This is how #evari became a thing.

_ quietmessofafangirl: _

_HOLY SHITS I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY WROTE ME FUCKING PORN!!! _   
_lol what if i was an innocent little girl, huh? What'd you do then??_   
_Thank you, tho, it was pretty good (not that i've read more than two smut stories, ) and wow i'm blushing now i better stop_

_ MissDrarryDawn: _

_hahahahahah omg im cackling at 7 in the morning its too early for this xD_

_if u were innocent before, you sure as hell arent now hehehe :3_

_aweee made chu blush hehe ;D_

_(ok but fr u know i love u when i write u porn its the highest expression of my love lmao hahahaha)_

_ quietmessofafangirl: _

_Hahahaha, love u too!_

_Wow, there's only a two hour difference between us? I thought it'll be more, huh_

_I'm glad we established that i'm not innocent at all, and we both love each other a lot, but can you never write me porn ever again? I'll never be the same anymore knowing i have porn dedicated to me xC!!_

_ CeciTheWithchBitch: _

_Uh oh, I’m starting to ship you two now._   
_I apologise in advance._

_ quietmessofafangirl: _

_I AM DYING!! LOL seriously xDD_

_ CeciTheWitchBitch: _

_Don’t you mean “siriusly?”_   
_Well, my ship brain is a mess, so._   
_I’m shipping one of my cats with my neighbour’s cat._

_ quietmessofafangirl: _

_Duh, i mean siriusly._

_Anyway, my ship brain is a mess, too, don't worry, we're in this together_

_ CeciTheWitchBitch: _

_Yes we are. We are two crazy shippers._

_ MissDrarryDawn: _

_im not sure what to say except:_

_mari, marry me_

_xD_

_we can not disappoint the one singular shipper we got rooting for us xD_

_what would our ship name be tho?_

_mari + eva = ?¿ hmmm_

_oh also, if you ever upset me ill write you porn to show you how mad i am ;^;_

_(because ofc thats how you prove youre mad at someone, you give them a gift *snorts*)_

_on a real note, i snorted milk up my nose when i saw ceci ships us and tbh its too much fun to be mad at xD_

_free reign over shipping me i grant_

_gods something's wrong with me but then again, we knew that already didn't we?_

_:3_

_ CeciTheWitchBitch: _

_I propose that your ship name be #evari_

_ MissDrarryDawn: _

_tbh im on board with that its such a pretty ship name_

_now we await my beloved's approval--xD_

_ quietmessofafangirl: _

_Woow i've been gone too long_

_Yes! When's the wedding, i gotta pick my dress and _   
_Evari sounds so cool, i love it!_

_(I stg if u write me porn one more time, i'll leave you)_

_ MissDrarryDawn: _

_*le gasp* nooo you cant leave me we are meant to be :000_

_i solemnly swear i will never write u porn again *crosses fingers behind back*_

_ quietmessofafangirl: _

_I saw that!! I require fluff in order to forgive you for this!_

Now, this chain is long, so for those who want the entire chain, check out Eva's story. But, this is how you two got together. Technically I'm responsible for it, but honestly, even a blind person would've been able to see the tension between you two. Now, all that's left is to plan your wedding!

_ **Saturday 26th of October** _

I publish my first fic, and you two go off being too cute in the comments. Here's a few examples:

_ CeciTheWitchBitch: _

_You two are hilarious._   
_#Iship_   
_#evari_

_ MissDrarryDawn: _

_evari is best ship i agree_

_ CeciTheWitchBitch: _

_Hello lovebirds_

_ quietmessofafangirl: _

_Hello shipper_

_ MissDrarryDawn: _

_speaking of lovebirds, mari i came up with a cute nickname for you since you came up with a cute nickname for me_   
_ill call you ri from now on! i like it *pouts* so you better cuz ill call you ri all da time_

_ quietmessofafangirl: _

_yessss honey you can call me whatever *pats ur head*_

_I fell asleep accidentally and had a weird dream and looong story short you came to my school as a new student and we had fun and all but neither of us knew who the other was until one (1) second before i woke up groggy as fuck_

_So yeah, im getting too committed here, wifey_

_ MissDrarryDawn: _

_aweeeee thats so adorableeeeeeee ahhhhh_

_its okay ive already made a blood oath--xD_   
_no but fr tho that dream is so sweet_   
_and tbh if i could id so meet u irl_

_ quietmessofafangirl: _

_Siriusly it feels like we liked eachother too much too fast but i know i wouldnt change it for the world_   
_It feels very amazing to have a soulmate out there, us meeting wouldnt be anything short of fabulous_

_ MissDrarryDawn: _

_i wouldnt trade it for the world either, i honestly dont care that its gone fast_   
_i agree us meeting would change the wOrld as we know it thats how monumental and legendary it would be_

Siriusly, you two are too cute. You deserve the world.

_ **Sometime in the future** _

_The airport is crowded, and she only has a few things to go by when looking for Eva. Mari's standing on her tiptoes, flowers in her hands and ready to run and throw herself right into the arms of her love. It feels like she's waited for this moment forever. Finally, there she sees the first few passengers come out of the hallway and into the hall of arrivals and reunions. But, doesn't that look like the girl that fits Eva's description? "Eva, EVA!" she yells out. "The girl turns around, and starts running towards her. "Mari!" She throws herself into Eva's arms, crying as she realises that finally,** finally** they're together, and now everything's going to be ok._

_They barely make it home. The second they make it through the door of Mari's tiny flat, Eva presses her against the wall and kisses her deeply. When they break away, they lock eyes. "I love you," Mari whispers, her voice shaking. "I love you too Ri," Eva replies, as she presses their foreheads together. "Now, would you mind giving me a tour of your flat?"_

_They stay up all night, talking, kissing, singing and dancing for hours on end. They slow dance to **their song**_ _, before playing it again to belt out the lyrics together. They watch a movie, cuddling together on Mari's surprisingly large couch. Eva can't stop playing with Mari's hair, a habit Mari tells her to stop doing, but secretly finds adorable. When they finally go to sleep, it's nearly dawn. They fall asleep pressed together, their hands intertwined._

** _Further down the road_ **

_"Hey Ceci, look at the ring Mari got me!" Eva says, her eyes shining brightly with joy. "Wow, it's _ _gorgeous" I reply, looking at her. She's so happy, I almost can't believe this is the girl I met on Ao3 all those years ago. My own engagement ring sits on my left ring finger, and I smile when I think of all the weddings that are to come. "You'll be the officiator, right?" Mari asks, although she already knows the answer. "Well, I promised, didn't I?" She smiles. Her phone buzzes, and by the way her face lights up, I'm guessing it's her fiancé who's texted her. "Gotta go, it's date night, and I have to get ready. Help me?" She always asks me to help her prepare, she only wants to look her best for Mari. They've gone through some pretty rough times, so it's always so beautiful to see them together, knowing they made it through._

** **

** _Your journey's beautiful new chapter_ **

_"I know pronounce you to be rightfully married. Mari, you may now kiss your bride" I say, concluding my tiny speech. As they kiss, the entire audience bursts into applause, some howling and I know that where I'm standing right now, I'm witnessing the birth of a new chapter of #evari, the love story of a century._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this, and I hope you two lovebirds enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this!  
I actually created a new "fandom" for you, so you better like my gift for you.  
This is only my second fic, but it's definitely much better than my first!  
Alright, please comment your opinion on this. May your love last a lifetime.


End file.
